


Keep Holding On: Calm Before The Storm

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Keep Holding On [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Debt, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n discovers a secret Dean has been hiding from him, which could change everything.





	Keep Holding On: Calm Before The Storm

“Lexie. Matt. Come on, babies. Wake up now”.

Y/n shook the toddlers, finding it adorable that they still slept in the same bed.

They were twins, doing almost anything and everything together, no matter what.

He loved that his kids were so attached to each other. It made his heart warm. 

Of course, sometimes it meant they’d make a whole load of trouble together, but he wasn’t going to change any of that. 

His kids were perfect the way they were. 

There was no changing them. Not in his eyes.

“Dean! Get breakfast ready, please”, y/n yelled over his shoulder.

“No need to shout. Right here, baby”.

Y/n looked up, Dean smiling down at him.

“Sorry. Thought you were downstairs”.

“Nope. Right here”.

Y/n rolled his eyes as Dean squatted behind him, his arms wrapping around y/n’s waist and pulling him back

“Dean”, y/n squealed as he went backwards, landing on his ass, his back to Dean’s chest.

“Whoops”, Dean chuckled, holding y/n close to him, both men stretching their legs in front of them.

They stared at their kids, so peaceful and quiet in this moment.

“God, I kinda just wanna let them sleep forever. Some peace and quiet for once”.

Y/n sniggered.

“True. But then you can’t see their adorable little faces. I mean, you’d never see them running around and building forts together. Mary wouldn’t be able to take her grandkids shopping. You couldn’t teach either of them soccer. So, really…which would you prefer?”

“Fine, fine. You’re right. Always are”.

Dean leaned forward, kissing y/n’s neck sweetly and resting his chin on y/n’s shoulder.

“We really did get lucky with them, didn’t we?”

Y/n smiled, leaning back on Dean’s shoulder.

_“What the hell?”_

_Mary and Chelsea looked forward at what John was staring at, y/n’s sniffling still the only sound in the air._

_“Dean?”_

_Mary’s heart almost broke at the sight of her son, bloody and bruised, his suit ripped, limping as he dragged himself towards them._

_Mary and John rushed forward, Chelsea frozen to the spot._

_“Dean? Sweetie, what happened?”_

_Mary’s hands went all over Dean’s body, checking to make sure there were no stabs or anything, John grabbing Dean’s face in his hands and shaking, trying to get his attention back._

_“Son. What happened?”_

_Dean stared into his dad’s eyes and smiled sadly._

_“Sammy”._

** _Dean was sat at home, his suit on, bouncing his leg in anticipation._ **

** _He never once thought he’d get married. _ **

** _No woman had ever made him love them, not to that extent. _ **

** _A man was a whole other situation. _ **

** _Dean had no idea he was gay, well, bisexual? _ **

** _But the moment he saw y/n, he knew this was most likely it, as long as y/n accepted him._ **

** _It took him a few weeks to get y/n to accept a date. And after that, it was perfect. _ **

** _Their relationship just flowed easily. _ **

** _Sure, there were a few arguments and differences. _ **

** _But nothing to break them up._ **

** _And if y/n could get past the fact that his brother in law would be the guy who broke his heart, Dean knew they could get past anything._ **

** _A few gentle knocks brought Dean out of his daydreaming, still smiling as he opened the door, the smile falling once he saw who it was._ **

** _“Jess?”_ **

** _“Hey, Dean. I just wanted to stop by before the wedding. Just to talk”._ **

** _He looked at her suspiciously, but invited her in._ **

** _Dean sat on the armchair, Jess on the couch opposite him._ **

** _“So?”_ **

** _“So, I just wanted to say, I think it’s amazing that you and y/n are getting married. You both deserve happiness. But, don’t you find it slightly disappointing?”_ **

** _He was confused now._ **

** _“What?”_ **

** _She got up, walking slowly towards him and hovering above him._ **

** _“I mean, wouldn’t you prefer someone else? Maybe a woman? I know you’ve always wanted kids. And let’s be honest, he can’t give you any. None that are yours anyway”._ **

** _Without warning, she dropped onto his lap, straddling him and pushing her slimy, glossy lips onto his._ **

** _She tasted vile to Dean. _ **

** _Not the minty, chocolatey, sweet taste of y/n._ **

** _But alcohol and smoke._ **

** _He gripped her shoulders and pushed her away._ **

** _“What the hell?!”_ **

** _Jess’ head snapped back towards the front door, Dean looking to the side of her, Sam staring at them both, his nose flaring, his jaw clenched._ **

** _Dean realized what this looked like and attempted to explain._ **

** _“Sammy, listen. It wasn’t wh-”_ **

** _He couldn’t finish his sentence, Sam surging forward and pushing Jess of his lap, jumping onto his brother, the weight making the back of the armchair break off and both men flying to the floor._ **

** _Sam lay punch after punch on Dean’s face, his nose bleeding, lips busted and face swelling._ **

** _Dean’s hand finally came up, a hard punch on Sam’s cheekbone making him stumble off him, the crack echoing through the room._ **

** _“Sam!” Jess shrieked, gasping, hiding the smile behind her mouth._ **

** _Dean got up, leaving his brother clutching his bruised face, Jess scrambling over to him in fake concern, while Dean limped out, his leg sprained from when he landed on the floor._ **

_“You’re saying your brother did this?”_

_Dean nodded, Mary’s face buried in her son’s chest, the tears staining his bloody shirt._

_“Mom. Where’s y/n?”_

_She looked up and realized y/n still thought Dean had just left him._

_“You need to go to the hospital first, sweetheart. We can tell him. And he’ll understand”._

_He shook her off, needing to see y/n right now. _

_That was more important than the broken nose and sprained ankle right now. _

_He couldn’t let the love of his life think he’d been abandoned._

_He hobbled towards the door, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the pain._

_“Good luck”, Chelsea whispered, moving away and going back to Mary and John, trying to figure out what the hell they were meant to do now._

_Dean stood in front of the door, waiting for a second, when he heard the whimpering from y/n._

_He couldn’t take the sound of his love crying, so he barged in, y/n’s head shooting up, staring at the bloody Dean._

_“D-Dean? W-what the hell?”_

_“Sorry, baby. Stuff came up. I made it though”._

“So, how’s it going?”

Chelsea blushed, placing the cups of tea on the coffee table and getting comfortable.

“Amazing. Seriously, I never was the marrying type, but he’s so perfect. The cooking. The face. The body. The fucking cock! Dear lord. He’s so thick! And then he’s like the sweetest person ever. God, I love him so much. And we haven’t changed much since we got married. Well, I don’t think we have. We’ve always been comfortable with each other. But, I guess the fully living here is kinda weird. But I like it. And I love the sound of it. Chelsea Lafitte. It sounds strangely exotic, right?”

Y/n had a smile on his face as he listened to her ramble. 

Chelsea and Benny really were adorable together. And he was even more grateful, cos now that she had married him, she finally fully moved into town, so y/n and Chelsea got to see each other even more now.

“Oh, you don’t mind me coming over later, right? Benny’s gonna be working and I need to see my little munchkins”.

Y/n chuckled, shaking his head at her.

“Sure you can. Dean will be home late, so it’s gonna be nice to have some company. Just-prepare for a whole load of yelling and jumping around”.

“Chels! Watch the kids. Just gonna pop out to buy some food”.

“Hurry up! You’re all crazy, aren’t you?” she asked in a baby voice, the twin toddlers giggling and jumping onto her.

Y/n rolled his eyes in amusement and walked out, getting into the car and driving to the store.

It didn’t take him long, just a few ingredients needed to make the dish, paying and exiting the store.

He was about to go to the car, shivering in the cold, but took a detour, deciding he might just pop in to see Dean.

He wiped off the snow, peeking inside, not seeing Dean working on any cars right now, no one else around. 

Figuring he was probably in the office, y/n silently made his way there, wanting it to be a surprise.

_“What the fuck do you mean?”_

Y/n stopped in his tracks when he heard Dean yelling, listening for any other voices. 

When he heard nothing, he realized Dean was most likely on the phone.

_“No! I need this loan! Now! I can’t lose my shop. Not now”._

Y/n’s eyes widened, hearing Dean yelling into the phone, a little more begging, then a few curse words, followed by the sound of the phone being slammed down.

Y/n just stood there, wondering if he heard right.

The clattering of tools onto the floor brought y/n out of his daze, taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

The office was a mess, paperwork and tools all over, the phone apparently having been smashed against the wall as Dean sat on the floor, his legs pulled up and his head in his hands.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up, swallowing thickly, hoping y/n hadn’t been here long.

“Y-y/n? W-what are you doing here?”

Y/n didn’t answer his question, sitting next to Dean, knowing he needed some comfort right now from the way he was shaking.

“Dean. Baby, are you ok?”

Dean didn’t say anything, staring at y/n, not sure what to say.

“Dean…are you gonna lose this? The shop?”

Dean sighed. 

Y/n had heard. 

He looked into y/n’s eyes, seeing the hopeful look, wanting Dean to tell him he hadn’t heard correctly. 

But Dean had been lying to y/n for a few months now. 

His heart hurt from keeping the secret, so he decided now he’d come clean.

“The business has been going downhill for a while. And-I’ve been losing money for a few months now. The bank said they’re gonna repossess it if I don’t pay them in the next two months”, Dean whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Y/n’s jaw dropped.

“Two months? How much do you owe them? You told me it was going fine, Dean! What the hell!”

Dean let out a sob, his eyes watering, trying his hardest to keep himself together.

“I know, baby. I know. I just-I didn’t want to worry you. You’ve been working so hard. The kids are doing great and you seem so happy. I just-I didn’t want to disappoint you”.

Y/n looked at Dean with sadness, his own eyes watering.

He scooted closer to Dean, regretting yelling at him, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling his head into his chest, stroking Dean’s soft hair.

“You could never disappoint me, Dean. I am happy. Because of the kids. Because of you. You make me happy. Don’t be scared to tell me stuff like this. I need to know. We can sort this out. I-I’ve got some money saved up. We can use that. If we need more…well-we’ll figure it out. We’ll make it through. Ok? I’m here for you, Dean. Always will be. I love you. I’m sticking with you, no matter what. We can get past this. I promise”.

Dean nodded, sniffling as y/n held him.

He felt the weight lift off his chest, knowing that he had y/n’s support and help. 

He just hoped everything would be ok. 


End file.
